mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira
'|align=center}} We will not exist as a mere band of pirates. We will cause the downfall of civilization itself and live in a world of blessed anarchy. -- Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio Kira is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kira Kira made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception in 2004 as the first of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon. Her character is a courageous one; her background depicts her as having the ability to take great risks. She is possessed of a rationality and levelheadedness that contrasts her fellow recruit, the hot-blooded Kobra. In-game, she utilized special moves and fighting styles imported directly from Kano and Sonya's appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance; as a result, she was labeled as being a somewhat unoriginal character by the MK fanbase. Storyline In the mountains of Afghanistan, Kira had disguised herself as a man, and sold weapons to terrorist organizations. During one such transaction in a cave, her gender was revealed, and she had no choice but to fight her way out. Emerging victorious, she encountered Kabal, who had been waiting outside to behold the victor. He had decided to reconstitute the Black Dragon, and observing how Kira conducted herself in executing her misdeeds in a cold and calculated fashion, he was reminded of the Red Dragon, the organization from which the Black Dragon split. Since the Black Dragon did not have this presence, Kabal offered to make Kira his first recruit. Accepting, Kira devoted herself to her new organization. Possible future Her in-game ending depicts Kabal as pitting her and Kobra against each other, in order to determine which of the two is worthy to become a full-fledged member of the new Black Dragon. Taking advantage of her opponent's lack of discipline, she kills him, and is given the honor of finding the clan's next two recruits. In Kira's Armageddon ending, she defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her newfound energy into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra then killed her and stole the power from her. He felt no remorse, feeling that she was weak and should have left him dead. Signature moves *'Black Dragon Ball:' Borrowing this technique from Kano, Kira hurls herself forward as a ball which knocks her opponent down. (MKD, MKA) *'Kiss Of Death:' Kira blows forward a purple mist, similar to Sonya's signature moves. The mist will temporary blind her opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. However, this move doesn't affect Kenshi, due to him already being blind. (MKD, MKA) *'Night Shade:' Kira crouches down and releases a purplish projectile forward. (MKD, MKA) Fatalities * Torso Rip: She throws her Dragon Teeth, two small serrated daggers, into her opponent's feet, then struts toward her adversary and rips their body in half at the waist, before tossing it away. (MKD) * Dragon's Shotgun: She slices her opponent twice across the neck, then delivers a powerful kick, breaking the opponent into six pieces (head, arms, torso, and legs), which fly across the arena. (MKD) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' She stabs herself in the kidneys, and collapses in a faceplant. (MKD) Trivia *Her Dragon Teeth weapon style, Xing Yi fighting style, and Black Dragon Ball special move were imported from Kano's Deadly Alliance appearance. The Dragon Teeth were used by Kano as Butterfly Knives. Her Kenpo fighting style and Kiss of Death special move were used by Sonya in the same game. *Kira's Dragon Teeth closely resemble the knife Kano wielded in the first Mortal Kombat film. The knife itself is known as the "Raptor" and was designed by Gil Hibben. *Her sole original special move was the Nightshade projectile, a low-trajectory, fuscia-colored fireball. *Her biography card was not included in the Deception game itself, nor on the Collector's Edition bonus disc. It was later made available for viewing at Midway's official site. *In Japanese, Kira means "killer." }} Category: Characters Category:Evil Characters